The Power of the Heir and the family
by The Owl of Night
Summary: This story is about the three Potter children, Harry, Alec and Fred Potter, the boy-who-lived is Fred Potter, but the story haves Good: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Junior, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Blashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Percy Weasley, Parings: HP/OC, SB/OC, HA/OC, HG/OC, DM/AG, DG/NL and TD/ BZ, Rated T for to be sure.
1. Info

The Power of the Heir and the family

Info

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

_Summary: This story is about the three Potter children, Harry, Alec and Fred Potter, the boy-who-lived is Fred Potter, but the story haves Good: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Junior, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Blashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Percy Weasley, Parings: HP/OC, SB/OC, HA/OC, HG/OC, DM/AG, DG/NL and TD/ BZ, Rated T for to be sure._

Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was the oldest child and the only daughter of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black, as she was born at the 1st June 1978, where the twins Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy was born at the 5 June 1980.

Hadrian "Harry" James Sirius Severus Marvolo Richard Percival Edward Sirius Charlus Potter was the oldest of James Edward Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans sons, and he was born at the 1st April 1978, where the twins Alexander "Alec" Julius Potter and Frederick "Fred" Jacob Potter was born at the 31st July 1980.

Tom Marvolo Riddle junior, was Lily's biological father, where Elieen Snape nee Prince was Lily's biological mother, and yes Severus Tobias Snape is Lily's younger twin brother.

But while Tom Riddle Senior, was the father of Tom Marvolo Riddle junior, he wasn't a muggle, but a squib, so the Potter children along with Severus Snape and Voldemort are all pure-bloods.

Lily's real name was Merope Elieen Lillian Prince, but Tobias had adopted Severus, so his name became Severus Tobias Snape, but his real name was Severus Marvolo Hadrian Prince.

Both Lily and Severus knew that they where siblings, because Harry was named after their mothers father Hadrian Richard Percival Prince, who was the son of Abigail "Abby" Elizabeth Isabella Olivia Prince nee Dumbledore, who was the daughter of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbldore.

Severus has a daughter, named Elieen Lillian Snape, but Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley nee Prewett had been kidnapped her and give her to a muggle family, who renamed her from Elieen Lillian Snape to Hermione Jane Granger.

Severus is the guardian of Harry and Alec, where Fred was sent of to Petunia Dursley nee Evans, because Dumbledore thought, that he was safe there from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Severus was the godfather of Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy, Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy, but he was also the 2nd godfather of Hadrian "Harry" James Sirius Severus Marvolo Richard Percival Edward Sirius Charlus Potter, Alexander "Alec" Julius Potter and Frederick "Fred" Jacob Potter.


	2. Prologue

The Power of the Heir and the family

Prologue

Harry and Alec had a good time at Severus Snape, and Severus had told his mother, that Lily Potter nee Evans really was Merope Elieen Lillian Prince, her daughter and Hadrian and Alexander and Frederick Potter was her grandsons.

"Hadrian, as in my father Hadrian Richard Percival Prince?" asked Elieen Snape nee Prince.

"Yes mother, when Lily had gaven born to her oldest son, she casted the family three charm on him, where she found out about the truth about her life, she knew that she was your daughter, when she died, I'm their 2nd godfather," explained Severus to his mother.

Harry was worried for Fred safty all the time, even if he was with the muggles, because of he hated to be away from one of his younger brothers, but he knew it would be worse, when he was at Hogwarts next year, but he knew that he would be joined at Hogwarts in two years by both Alexander and Frederick.

Alec had it harder than his older brother, because he hated to be away from his younger twin brother, and he knew how Fred was treated by the Dursleys.

At Privet Drive No. 4:

Fred was a sleep and heard a voice said, "Fred, I'm Alec Potter your older twin brother, wait here until you get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, when you are 11 years old, our older brother Harry are trying to find away to get you away from those people you are living with."

"Alec, who are you and Harry living with?" asked Fred in his mind.

"Harry and I are living with our mother's biological younger twin brother, where you are living with our mother's adopted older sister," explained Alec in Fred's mind.

"Alec, is our parent's alive, and if they are not, how did they die?" asked a excited Fred in his mind.

"Sorry Fred, but our Parents are death, and they was killed bya dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, but he have no idea of that he have killed his own daughter, yes Fred it was our own grandfather who killed our parents and tried to kill you as well, that's how you got the scar at your forhead," explained Alec in Fred's mind.

"Alec, what's our real names?" asked Fred in his mind.

"Harry's name is long but none of least, it's Hadrian "Harry" James Sirius Severus Marvolo Richard Percival Edward Sirius Charlus Potter, where your's is Frederick "Fred" Jacob Potter and I'm Alexander "Alec" Julius Potter, and we are the sons of James Edward Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans nee Merope Elieen Lillian Prince," answered Alec in Fred's mind.

"Harry and I lives with Severus Tobias Snape nee Severus Marvolo Hadrian Prince, who is our mother's biological younger twin brother," explained Alec in Fred's mind.

"Fred, Harry always tells I, that I'm not to trust a man with the name of Albus Dumbledore, as he have been kidnapping our cousin Elieen Lillian Snape, our guardians daughter, I'm thinking that it's also are you he was trying to talk with," explained Alec in Fred's mind.

"Alec, I don't want to be a disappointing for our uncle or our older brother," said a worrying Fred in his mind.

"You won't disappointing them, if you keep you away from Dumbledore or a Weasley, do not trust any of them, Dumbledore will be using you, as you are the boy-who-lived, for Albus Dumbledore you aren't anymore than a pawn to him, he can use for winning the future wizardry war," explained Alec in Fred's mind.

The morning after the mind talk with Alec his older twin brother, did Fred get a package, where there were a letter with, and he readed the letter.

Dear Frederick

Alexander have properly told you about me, but if not then I'm your oldest brother Hadrian "Harry" James Sirius Severus Marvolo Richard Percival Edward Sirius Charlus Potter.

Your first time at Diagon-alley will be a family trip, with Alexander and I, and if we are unlucky we will have uncle Severus with us.

In the gift is there a lot of new clothes, and all of it's is for you only, as the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, it's my job to make sure that you have your own clothes, and if there are any problems with the Dursleys, then tell them at they are gifts from your oldest brother Hadrian Potter.

I'm still trying to get you out of there, but I think that Dumbledore will have a spy near you to tell him if you aren't there at all.

With a lot of brotherly love,

Hadrian James Potter

The Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

Fred changed clothes from Dudley's old and to a set of his new clothes, from the package his brother had sent.

"Dad, Fred have new clothes," shouted Dudley.

"Boy, where have you got those clothes?" shouted a very angry and pink faced Vernon.

"My older brother Hadrian Potter the heir of the noble and most ancient house of Potter, sent it to me, as my older twin Alec have told him how you teated me, he are not happy about how you treat a member of the high Sociality, as I'm a Potter, who are well known as one of the founders families," explained Fred angrily.

"Boy, you will talk respectfully to your uncle," shouted a really angry Petunia.

There where knocked on the door, and Fred opened the door and asked, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Mister Potter, I'm Andromeda Elladora Tonks nee Black, and your brother Hadrian Potter, the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter, have summoned the Wizardry Child service, for checking your room, and to see if the Dursleys are worthy to be your guardians," explained Andromeda Clamly.

Fred showed her the letter he had gotten earlier that morning, and Andromeda said, "I understand, Mister Potter."

Fred showed her in, and 10 Aurors, 4 hit-witches, 6 hit-witards and two healers where there as well, and Fred asked, "Madam Tonks, who are those 22 people there are with you?"

"Fred they are the magical police and magical doctors," explained Andromeda very Clamly, for not scaring Fred Potter.

"Mister Potter, I'm Amelia Susan Bones, and I'm one of the hit-witches on your case, but I will also be there with you, when you are getting your check up along with Mrs Adromeda Tonks," explained Amelia Bones.

An elf came to the house and said, "Master Hadrian, told Joshua to find out if the clothes he had buyed to you fits the young Master Frederick."

"Joshua, are you an Potter elf?" asked Amelia curiously.

"No Regent Bones, I'm a Prince elf, as the Potter children's mother are the daughter of Elieen Snape nee Prince, and Lily Potter is really Merope Elieen Lillian Prince,who is the older twin sister of Severus Marvolo Hadrian Prince, who you known as Severus Tobias Snape," answered Joshua.

"Bad Joshua, shouldn't tell masters secret," said Joshua high.

"Joshua, I'm sure that my brother and uncle will be forgiven you," said Fred Clamly.

"It's not them I'm afraid of, young master Frederick, it's mistress Elieen I'm afraid of, she gave your mother away for her protection, your brother Hadrian are named after her father Hadrian Prince," explained a scared Joshua.

"Elf who are you?" asked Andromeda.

"I'm Anthony, and I'm the Potter family head elf, Mrs. Tonks," answered Anthony Clamly.

"What are you doing here elf?" asked Amelia.

"Master Hadrian wasn't sure if Joshua could come thought the wards, so he asked I to see if he was safe, Madam Bones," explained Anthony Clamly.

"What's wards?" asked Andromeda the elf curiously.

"Blood wards, there was set up on by Dumbledore, when he placed Fred here at the house, but as Petunia aren't a blood realative, it's not working, plus you was a Black before your marriage with Mr Edward "Ted" Tom Tonks, who is the son of the half-sister of Merope and Severus Prince's, father Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior," explained Anthony Clamly.

"Who is this Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior?" asked Amelia curiously.

"The Riddle's are the descendants of Morgana Le Fay and Hadrianus Azkaban, but now are the linage in the Potter children and Elieen Lillian Snape, who is the daughter of Severus Tobias Snape and the neice of Lady Merope Potter nee Prince, who have been kidnapped," explained Anthony Clamly.

"I remember that case, we never could find the one there was the guilty of that crime," said Amelia and she wasn't happy about that at all.

"If Anthony may say something, I think you were looking at the wrong way in that case, Lady Merope Potter nee Prince stopped to believe anything what Albus Dumbledore said after her niece disappeared, as she was believing that it was Dumbledore who had been kidnapped her with the help of his biggest supporter Molly Weasley nee Prewett," explained Anthony clamly.

"Oh my god, we never throught, that the leader of the light would do somthing like that," answered Amelia.

"Leader of the light, no he's a check player, who will be using the youngest grandson of Lord Voldemort, as his pawn, he think that Severus Snape are on his side, but he's not on Dumbledore's side, but on his nephew's side," explained Anthony angrily.

"Elf, are you telling us, that Severus Snape are on a 10 years old side, instead of an adault's side?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes Mrs Tonks, Severus gave Dumbledore the fault to begin with, of his daughters disappearing," said the elf.

They examed Fred Potter, and the healers found evidence on neglect and abuse, and it was clearly for the healers, where it came for, so Fred was taken away by the two elves, and Frederick lived with his brothers from that day on.

The Dursley were placed in Azkaban and Dumbledore lost everything he owned and that included his elder wand, along with losing the titles he holded, and Molly Weasley nee Prewett and he was now in Azkaban as well.

The three brothers lived now at Prince Manor, along with Severus and Elieen Snape nee Prince, and both Harry and Alec was happy again, as neither of them needed to think about how Fred had it, as they were together for always.


End file.
